wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Auroryn Dawnsworn
○ Dawnsworn Covenant ○ Kirin Tor |faction = Alliance |residence = Dalaran Aran'Thalas }} Auroryn Dawnsworn'Auroryn Dawnsworn - Total Roleplay 3 is a distinguished former farstrider of Quel'Thalas and matriarch of the House of Dawnsworn. She serves as a Ranger Captain in the Silver Covenant. Ancient elven ranger blood flows in her veins, and the Dawnsworn elf puts it to use in service of the Grand Alliance. Auroryn holds precedence in her duties as a ranger first and foremost, despite being the Liege Lady of Aran'Thalas. The elf is known as an exceptional marksman, dragonhawk breeder, and Alliance loyalist. In service of the Alliance and under the command of Ranger-General Vereesa Windrunner, Auroryn has partaken in several conflicts across Azeroth. Though she can no longer call herself a "Farstrider", her goals remain the same: protect the remaining high elves, and vanquish evil from their world. Appearance In accordance with traditions of the Thalassian rangers, Auroryn is less decorous by comparison to her kin, though simplicity does not detract from elven grace. Preserved in timeless youth and poise long cultivated, the elf typifies that of Quel'dorei allure, with white hair as sterling silver sweeping to the curve of her back. Sharp and symmetrical contours carve a striking appearance, married to lips of sensuous shape. A blue stripe paints over her right eye, a badge of homage to a hero once thought lost. Numerous beads and feathers are woven into her ivory locks, braided in meticulous styles common of Quel'Thalas. In social occasions, she is a vision of stark contrast, swathed in garments of sumptuous tailoring. Silk or gossamer, chiffon or satin, it has likely been worn. Plentiful gems bedeck her fingers, and it is these theaters of ladies and lords where the Ranger Captain upholds the mantle of an elven peeress. But perhaps the likely cause for turning heads, Auroryn hosts an excessive hourglass shape that some do not expect of so dextrous a ranger. Notably, her heavy, filled bosom sits atop a waist of svelte frame. Burgeoning hips swell into thick thighs and rear, fitted to lengthy legs. Biography Birth (April 14th, Year 335 by the King's Calendar) Auroryn was born to Aelorelle Dawnsworn and Castien Firesong in the Dawnsworn holding of Belanore within Quel'Thalas. Her father was not present for her birth and had little to do with her upbringing, though his absence in her life was compensated for by two doting uncles. Arthaeon Dawnsworn, her maternal grandfather, dissolved the marriage of her parents for reasons still unknown to her. Thus, Auroryn was disavowed of Firesong and would be known only as Auroryn Dawnsworn until she married. Formative Years Though beloved by her mother, uncles, aunts and grandmother Ithelwyn, Arthaeon foisted upon her the stringent upbringing of a would-be magister. Auroryn was disinterested by the books, wands, and staves, instead infatuated with the abundant forests of Quel'Thalas. It was quickly becoming realized by Aelorelle that Auroryn had a special affinity with nature that was often found in rangers. Unbeknownst to Auroryn, her uncles and mother butted heads with her grandfather, declaring that this gift was not one to be wasted. Arthaeon, infuriated, dismissed her magical tutelage and Ellundil Dawnsworn took up the mantle of her mentor. From an extraordinarily young age, Auroryn realized her goal: to become Ranger-General of Quel'Thalas. Though it was never to be. Personality Auroryn is a woman of mild comportment in social situations, well-mannered and poised. But this stillness belies a woman of certain ambition and a savagery afield. While first taken as unassuming, the manner in which she imparts orders and strides amongst her countrymen distinguishes her as a tested leader. Resourceful, quick-to-act, and at times arrogant, Auroryn is not easily dissuaded. Her convictions are rarely shaken. Religion Auroryn believes in the Light, but does not worship it. The manner in which she reveres nature has often been regarded as a form of piety in itself, though Auroryn disagrees. Regardless of her non-devout lifestyle, Auroryn respects those adherent to their beliefs but is also wary of zealotry. The High Elves Auroryn is protective of her people, believing the Windrunner sisters will guide them into a new age of prosperity under the Silver Covenant with their proper allies: humanity. She has been known to defend high elves of any guild or organization, though her patience is limited with those of neutral practices. Her kin have often sought her out as a means of integrating themselves into the Silver Covenant. Humanity Where humans envy her longevity, Auroryn romanticizes the brevity of a human's lifespan. She believes it is their significantly shortened lives that inspirits them so. Though she might think them foolish at times, she also sees great potential and wisdom beyond their years. Turalyon, the husband of Alleria, is a large factor in her respect towards man. Draenei Auroryn and Draenei have worked together on several occasions. She respects them and their leader, Prophet Velen, to a severe degree. She looks on them as survivors, revolutionaries, and idols to aspire to in terms of Light-wielding. On Draenor, she worked closely with several Rangari. The Night Elves More often than not, Auroryn has been less discriminated by Kaldorei than more arcane-disposed high elves. Likely, it is a result of the ranger's minimal practice of the arcane and her leaning to minor druidic magics. However, this has also earned the scorn of night elf druids who felt that the elven rangers of Quel'Thalas were unworthy to wield the magic of their predecessors. Nonetheless, Auroryn has found few friends in night elves, regarding them in high esteem for their affinity with nature, and wary of their widespread distaste for her people. The Worgen / Gilneans Given her enmity towards the Banshee Queen and her Forsaken numbers, the high elf finds many like-minded amongst the Gilnean people. She is determined to return their kingdom to their proper ruler and citizens. She is cautious around Worgen after one individual mauled a close associate. She does not speak on the incident lightly. The Dwarves Aside from the Wildhammer, it is not commonplace to find Auroryn in good company with dwarves. She respects their durability and heart amongst kin but prefers going out of her way to avoid them. Notable Appearances * The Second War * The Third War * The Fall of Quel'Thalas * The Restoration of the Sunwell * The Battle for Icecrown Citadel * The Purge of Dalaran * The Isle of Thunder * Siege of Orgrimmar * The Iron Horde Invasion * The Battle for the Broken Shore Armor and Arms The Silver Covenant A staunch admirer, and perhaps loyalist of the Windrunner high elves, Auroryn readily enlisted within the Silver Covenant. Her campaigns with them have taken her all over Azeroth, from the frigid cold of Northrend to the perplexing jungles of Pandaria. Truly, she believes under Ranger-General Windrunner that they are the instruments to a better future for her people. The Dawnsworn Covenant Now and again, Auroryn would lend her bow to the Dawnsworn's humanitarian and paramilitary efforts. Though her "visits" with her mother's organization were brief, she would leave a resounding impression on its members. Abilities ''(Auroryn's abilities as a ranger are influenced heavily by the ranger class of D&D, though still written in a manner cohesive to lore.) * NAVIGATOR: Auroryn is capable of traversing dangerous terrain and excessive undergrowth. This skill saw much use in Pandaria, Draenor, and continues to on Argus. * TRACKING: Auroryn and her team of rangers have often been tasked with rescue and retrieval missions on account of her high success rate as a tracker. The Ranger Captain can find animals, humanoids, certain objects and minor classes of demon. Weaponry * '''Winter's Vow: '''An ornate bow of Thalassian craft, its limbs reinforced and the string nocks carven to winged points. Just above the grip, its wood is engraved with runes that glow when an elvish incantation is spoken. Upon being nocked, so long as the runes are alight, each arrowhead is reinforced with ice that splinters on impact. When the runes have dimmed, the magic is depleted and the bow can no longer produce this effect. * '''Throwing Knives: The ranger carries an assortment of throwing knives on her person when she goes into battle, or simply alone through the streets of a city. They possess no special qualities and are expendable. Either end is tapered off to balance its weight while thrown. Philosophy Auroryn is firmly of the mindset that no life is without purpose and to waste it is an affront to those around you. A belief that is steeped in her own upbringing, for much of her life Auroryn has always dedicated herself to any task ordered or asked of her, often to the decline of her health. In her journies, she has encountered many individuals who felt aimless, and the Ranger Captain could not fathom it. Many of her missions have been operated by these same individuals. She reviles what she believes to be the new direction of Quel'Thalas, condemning them for aligning themselves with the barbaric Orcs and Trolls. However, despite this, she would be one of the first to vouch for her kin were they to ever rejoin the Alliance. COMPANIONS Whitewind During her time with the Silver Covenant's deployment to Pandaria, Auroryn spent a considerable amount of time with Shado-Pan warrior Tsu He Tenderstep. Tsu He and Auroryn contended with another in friendly bouts of archery contests, and upon Auroryn claiming victory to all, she earned Tenderstep's respect. As a gift for her efforts and respect for the Pandaren culture, Su He offered to Auroryn a tiger cub of a long bred pedigree within the Shado-Pan ranks. Whitewind has been a loyal mount and companion to Auroryn ever since, with the two stalking the same foe in unspoken synergy. Whitewind, like her master, is reserved until she is afield or if she feels Auroryn is threatened. Ryder A gift from a houndmaster who bred Gilnean mastiffs and northern warhounds into one another, Ryder is a beast of unquestionable loyalty. He followed Auroryn into the Siege of Orgrimmar, where he viciously battled the Orcs' own wolves. Though his ferocity and temperament make her colleagues nervous, Ryder has never attacked anyone the Ranger Captain did not order him to. He has even been found nestled on her lap (much to Auroryn's exasperation given his size) as though a common, docile housepet. Relationships Zackary Leingod Auroryn Dawnsworn and Zackary Leingod were dispatched to the Broken Isles leading their own respective units before being separated from the larger Alliance contingent. Together, they embarked on a treacherous journey to reunite with the Alliance, encountering all manner of foes while also meeting notable individuals to join their party. Where Auroryn watched his back from afar and used her strengths as a former Farstrider to navigate, Zack harnessed the Light at both their defense and his weapon against the demons of the Legion. As their skills and mutual faith in one another culminated in a wordless synergy, it was inevitable that they themselves grew close. Cindrea Emberblade Auroryn and Cindrea have known one another since the days of Quel'Thalas. Long have the elves of Dawnsworn regarded the elves of Emberblade as esteemed, and it was from this admiration that Auroryn and Cindrea began their friendship. Originally seeing one another as friendly rivals, Auroryn would remark that Cindrea was encumbered by her plate. The latter would often retort that rangers are best at hiding during battle. The rivalry was, in truth, their expression of admiration for the abilities of the other. Auroryn is vocally protective of her friend, but in a capacity that also respects the crusader's strengths. Lilliana Walthorn Lilliana was originally Lady-in-Waiting to Aelorelle Dawnsworn, but her natural warmth and aptitude for easing those around her made her more a friend to the Dawnsworn family than anything. The death of Aelorelle brought the pair closer together, and Auroryn will often seek her out for advice. If Cindrea cannot be found, one can expect Lilliana to be another confidant of the Ranger Captain. Aelorelle Dawnsworn Aelorelle and Auroryn were as close as any mother and daughter could dream of. Though Aelorelle had followed tradition and became a mage, she allowed her daughter's pursuits as a Farstrider (a point of contention with her own father), something which Auroryn would always love her for. Without hesitation, Auroryn followed her mother southward to continue loyalties to the Grand Alliance, taking up her bow with the Silver Covenant. When Aelorelle died, a piece of Auroryn died with her, and it was said the Ranger Captain fell into a dark period of grief. Thoratun Ashfury The ex-husband of her deceased mother, Auroryn holds Thoratun at a distance. She respects him as a father to her younger, adopted sister and an accomplished lord of his own fief, but that is where it ends. Thilinaere Dawnsworn One of the only two men who raised her where her father could not, Auroryn and Thilinaere are exceptionally close. Thilinaere championed Auroryn becoming a ranger, having almost been forced into the role at youth before he displayed more prowess with spell-flinging than marksmanship. He has always counseled Auroryn to consider her priorities first and foremost, even above that of the Silver Covenant and their people. Thorelle Dawnsworn Thorelle Aurora Dawnsworn is the adopted child of Aelorelle Dawnsworn and Thoratun Ashfury. She is a human child of eleven who lost her parents in the Iron Horde invasion. Despite being adopted, she bears remarkable resemblance to her adopted parents with her sea glass blue eyes and head of inky black curls. Thorelle was especially close to several members of the Dawnsworn Covenant, and even Auroryn found a charm in the child's blossoming wit. When Aelorelle died, Thorelle was sent to spend most of her time with Thoratun. Much of the joy has been robbed from Thorelle's life with the passing of her adopted mother, something Auroryn hopes to renew with enough time spent together. Garry Bache A chance meeting during Winter's Veil led to a shared tea and uplifting conversation. From what she gleans of the half-elf, she deems him to be a man of upright heart and character. Syreth Boreale An enrapturing Shal'dorei noblewoman and adamant loyalist of Thalyssra and Ly'leth Lunastre. She was one member of Suramar peerage who agreed to foster diplomacy between the resistance and the Silver Covenant, offering the high elves sanctuary in her estate. She and the Ranger Captain both admired the devotion of the other to their people, and to a baser level, the other's physical appearance. Syreth seduced Auroryn to her bedside one evening, but it is an encounter neither speak of and only the truly watchful might have witnessed Auroryn leaving her chambers the following morning. Faelyssa Leafwind Faelyssa was one of few Kaldorei Auroryn safely called "friend." Faelyssa was largely considered younger amongst her kin, and so it came as little surprise that she so willingly became close to the high elf ranger. Bonded over their love for nature and its children, they would often venture together in its defense. So deeply did Faelyssa value the wilds of Azeroth that she died protecting it, slain in Val'sharah. Auroryn has yet to receive the news. Gorklaw An Illidari blood elf who strikes a suspicious chord within the Ranger Captain. Auroryn is unaware of his intentions, and holds him at a distance. Vex'ahlia Dawnshield A half-elf who once lived in Aran'Thalas, Auroryn respects her marksmanship and understands her aloof habits. TITLES AND STYLES Auroryn's full title, seldom used as per request: Her Grace Auroryn Dawnsworn of Aran'Thalas, Matriarch of the House of Dawnsworn, Ranger Captain of the Silver Covenant, Ranger of the Highvale Elves Quotes "I do not doubt the merits of Light or its users, but I've simply learned to entrust faith in my own aim." ''— Auroryn to Zack on whether or not she was faithful in the Light. ''"I would face the Legion alone if it meant talking to her once more." — Auroryn to Ellundil about talking to Aelorelle after her passing. "We are few, but not gone." ''— Auroryn to a Gilnean knight on the reliance of the high elves in Alliance conflicts. ''"Sylvanas and her dark rangers spit upon their own legacies. They've befouled their natural magics to vile forms. It is an affront to the original Farstriders of Quel'Thalas. It must be true, high elf rangers who put them down." — Auroryn to a Stormwind priest on her feelings regarding the Banshee Queen. "I do not regret my actions that day. I am a bow of the Silver Covenant, and the Ranger-General is my wielder. Where she takes aim, I will fire." — Auroryn regarding the "Purge of Dalaran." Trivia * Auroryn loves coffee and carries a thermos with her on her journies. * Auroryn is an adventurous cook. Surviving off the land means foraging as well as hunting, and so Auroryn often makes meals with what she can. Her favorite meal has been venison and apple slices. * Auroryn has a deep affinity and respect for nature, which is imparted in her regard for Druids. Though she and Kaldorei do not (often) get along, she holds such groups as the Cenarion Circle in high esteem. To see nature corrupted or harmed troubles her, and she will set out to right what was wronged. * Auroryn does not revile Half-Elves as she once had, and due to organic developments, defends their existence. * Auroryn's war dog, Ryder, is named for a favorite character of the writer from the "Fate" series. * Though she does not worship the Light, she respects its followers and is mindful in places of worship such as the Stormwind Cathedral. * She practices the harp in solitude. It is an expressive outlet. Category:High Elf Category:House of Dawnsworn Category:Quel'dorei Category:The Dawnsworn Covenant Category:Characters Category:The Silver Contingent Category:The Silver Covenant Category:Alliance